


the avenger's new members

by nastuflame13



Category: Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastuflame13/pseuds/nastuflame13
Summary: Elucidator appears kid gets dragon slayer power, villains make chaos, The Avengers get two new members





	the avenger's new members

**Author's Note:**

> Made this my sixth-grade reading class as a final project so it may not be that good and I finally realized That it is A fanfic as you can see by my username I love Fairy Tail and Sword Art Online so here we go this is my first fanfic ever so please, tell me how I did. I fixed some spelling errors if there is more tell me

**the avenger's new members**

**the avenger's new members**

new members

You all know about the story of the avengers. I'm going to tell you about the story never told. It all started in New York the avengers have just beaten Ultron and saved the world. But that was 5 years ago now the world is at peace and nothing has gone wrong now let's get back to the story Kirito and his brother is living peacefully right now. Hey, look there they are now." hey big bro isn't that the sword you told me and sis about?" said Gary." I think it is" respond Kirito. "But what is it doing here?" asked Kirito as he walks over to it. He picked it up and said" I was thinking about it"." It feels like the real one". Then all of a sudden a woman screamed: "help me he stole my purse".Kirito and Gary ran to see what happened. "Stay here till you can get that sword back to where it came from". "Now how do you expect me to do that". "There's a way it got here there's a way it can go back I will get the guy". So he went after the guy. He got them into an alleyway. "Give me the purse and no one gets hurt. Ha what can you do you're so small." " **DON'T CALL ME SMALL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!** " then all of a sudden when he screamed he said " **energy dragon roar!!!!!** " then green energy came out his mouth and hit the robber "wow what was that? Ok ok take it no more no more please." the man gave him the purse and ran away so he gave the purse to the women. When krito came around the corner the sword was gone "what happened to the sword." "I don't know I just stopped thinking about it and it disappeared." "I think we might have superpowers." "Me too." "We should be careful with our power." "so nobody would examine us". A few moments later in a city called avengers city. On the south side of town, a group of evildoers plans to take over the world. "My name is gajeel". "I am the leader and we will be known as the mega villains". Back in the city that Kirito and his brother Gary were living in the villains attacked Japan. Everybody had to evacuate to a safer place while the villains took control of Tokyo. Once the avengers found out what happened they went out to fight them. But, they were defeated and had to retreat. They went to the airport where it was safe. All the people asked what happen. Captain America told them that they had to retreat. Then, Kirito and Gary stood up to help because it was 7 against 5 and now it will be a fair fight. Krito and Gary told them all about their powers. They all went back to Tokyo to fight the villains. There were only two left on each side. Kirito and Gary Use their power to attack. Kirito used both of his swords to KO the villains. Gary uses his energy dragon roar and they both defeated the villains. The villains were all separated into different jails. All the people went back to Tokyo. They all cheered for the Hero. The Avengers offered to be apart of the team. They accepted the offer and everyone all over the world lived happily ever after.

For now

**Author's Note:**

> the for now at the end was to see if I should make a series so if I get enough request I will make a series


End file.
